Gus' Story
by jess83
Summary: SEQUEL TO GROWING PAINS more info in an authors note at the beginning of the chapter.


**Yea. You know the drill. Not mine. Just for fun. Don't sue me.**

Wow. So ok. I know it's been a looong time since I've posted anything Growing Pains related but I promised a sequel and here it is. Sorry it took so long. My muse decided to take a vacation. But hopefully he's back and better than ever. So here it is. Chapter one of Gus's Story. ENJOY!

P.S. just a little back story first. Ok so this is more of a story within the story. A big ass gapfiller if you will. When we last left Gus, Parker had just run out and he was very, very confused. This is what happened in his life while all the stuff was happening with Brian and Justin. All the things in Growing Pains will be mentioned but they will not play as big of a part in the story. It's more like the part with Gus was in GP. Ok. That's it. Now read and review. I love to hear from you!

ok...so i decided to post the first chapter here...all the rest will be posted in my fic journal which is linked in my info.

* * *

**Chapter one: 16**

" Your house is fucking awesome Gus!"

" Heh. Thanks. My dads have really good taste." I said.

Parker had come over to finish our project for Watkins' class and I watched him as he walked around the loft in awe. To me its just a house but my dads do have really good taste so to other people its really cool to see.

"The only thing is... if it looks expensive, it is. So no touching. I know how clumsy you are."

"Hey. Fuck you. I'm not clumsy..." he replied as he walked back towards me.

"Says the guy who walks into lockers"

" Dude. That was one time. Ok. Maybe twice but you didn't have to bring it up..."

I nodded and started to look around the loft to see if one of the dads were home. I told Parker to head down to my room as I looked around. I walked into the bedroom and made sureto knock before I opened the bathroom door. To my to my surprise no one was home. Daddy was usually here by now but I shrugged it off and figured that he was just running late.

I ventured out into the kitchen to look for the snack foods that I know are hidden around here somewhere. When I found them, I grabbed a bottle of soda and some glasses and went downstairs.

"Your dads are so fuckin awesome Gus! I cant believe thy bought you all this stuff! I could beg my parents for a million years and never get anything like this" Parker said as I walked into the room.

" Yea. They're great," I said as I set the stuff down on my desk. "They pretty much let me do whatever I want. They really only have one rule. "Always knock first'"

Parker scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Always knock first? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and began to explain the rule to him.

"as much as I try to block this out of my memory, I fear that its permanently seered into my brain. I think I was about seven when it happened. I was sleeping over and I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water or something and I wandered upstairs and into their bedroom..."

I shuttered at the thought of what I saw next.

" My dad, Justin was on his back and I swear to god... his knees were back by his fucking head! My dad was in front of him so I cleared my throat because at seven I sort of knew what was going on but having never seen it before I didn't really know what to do. They both turned towards me and their eyes bugged out of their heads! Daddy got all freaked out and turned bright red and my dad started to swear and grab for the covers..."

" You walked in on them fucking?" Parker asked in surprise.

"Yup," I replied, cringing at the thought of my dads having sex. "The next day, in addition to the sex talk given my dad, Justin...he said that dad was busy but I knew that he was just too embarrassed to talk to me about it so he was making daddy do it... I also got the always knock first talk."

"Aww man...that is just wrong in so many ways."

"Hmm.Tell me about it... I'm the one who saw it..."

Parker laughed and shook his head. He looked like he was nervous for some reason. He shifted on the bed and looked at the TV, twisting his fingers in his lap.

"So you wanna start on the project. I mean...we should just get it over with now." He asked.

I shook my head and went over to the computer to print out some things I had researched. I waited for the papers and then went back over and sat on the bed across from him. I spread out the papers between us and sighed.

"This shit is too much. I don't understand why he gives up a project like this so soon before the quarter ends...but fuck it...lets get it over with." I said as I grabbed my notebook.

I heard Parker mumble something that sounded a lot like butt fuck but I didn't say anything to him about it.

We worked for a while and then took a break. We just sat on the bed talking.

"Hey." I said " did you see Maria McDonald this morning? She looked fuckin hot"

Parker just shrugged and said " yea... I guess so."

I was kinda confused because Parker was always up for talking about Maria. He practically has to carry around a drool bucket whenever she's within five feet of him. So this weirded me out a little bit

"Gus? Can... can I tell you something?"

"Um sure."

"Ok...um... I think I...I...well...ya know..."

I raised an eyebrow at him. That was something that daddy always said that I inherited from dad.

"Huh" was all I could say.

Parker took a deep breath and continued " I... I..."

I stared at him, waiting for him to finish but before he did he leaned over and kissed me. Hard. On the lips. When he pulled back I stared at him, my mouth hanging open.

_What the fuck was that? _I wondered. He kissed me. I could feel my cheeks turning read as we sat in silence. Yea... I was embarrassed. But I didn't want him to stop. Why didn't I want him to stop?

"I'm...I'm sorry... I"

Before he could finish what he was saying I leaned in and kissed him. Just like he had kissed me.

We pulled back and looked at each other, both of us thinking what the fuck are we doing before we leaned in again.

This time I kissed him a little harder, crushing his lips against mine. I had the sudden urge to be as close to him as I possibly could be. I pushed him back onto the bed and covered his body with my own. I ran my hand down his arm as I felt his tongue flick my lip. I opened my mouth and let him slide his tongue into my mouth.

I don't know how long we stayed there when I felt his hand sliding down into the back of my pants. And I didn't stop him. I didn't want to stop him.

That's when the door opened.

" Hey Gus. Sorry I wasn't... OH MY GOD!"

We pulled away and whipped our heads to the side to see my dad, Justin standing there, staring at us with wide eyes.

We both sat up and turned bright red with embarrassment. Parker got all jittery and stood up quickly stating that he had to go and that he would see me later. He pushed passed daddy and ran for the door.

I watched him go and then looked at daddy. He waited a minute or two before he came and sat down on the bed and asked me if I wanted to talk about it.. I shook my head no but I meant yes. When I started to talk I also started to cry. I was so cinfused about what happened. It seemed like it happened so fast that I barely had time to process what was going on and it all hit me the moment I opened my mouth.

He held me as I cried and I made him promise not to tell dad. He reluctantly agreed and told me that if I needed to talk, he was there.

After he left to room I laid back on the bed. I ran my fingers over my lips. It was like I could still feel him kissing me. I like it. A lot. But I wasn't gay...was I? I never felt like that about another guy before. I was a normal sixteen-year-old kid. I had had my fair share of girlfriends in the past but when I kissed them it never felt as good as when I kissed Parker. I sat in my room thinking until I smelt the sent of whatever daddy was cooking for dinner come wafting down the stairs. I didn't know what to think yet...but one thing I did know? Maria McDonald just wasn't that hot anymore.


End file.
